


The First Step

by heavensabove



Category: Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy, Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crack, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavensabove/pseuds/heavensabove
Summary: The heart wants what it wants.(Or Terra overcomes guilt and battle lines because Sephiroth is too hot to resist. Sequel to 'Crushing on the Enemy')





	

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the summary, this fic is a sequel to [Crushing on the Enemy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419820) and I highly recommend reading that before this one if you haven't already.

So she's blatantly betraying Cloud.

It's not like she doesn't feel bad about it. She's positively torn up with guilt. Cloud was one of the first friends she ever made in this world, and he remains a closer friend than others.

This is no way to repay Cloud for the companionship, solidarity and trust he's gifted her.

But damned if the part of her brain that understands this isn't losing miserably to the part that just wants to gawk at Sephiroth all day long.

She doesn't know how she knows where to find him, but she follows her own footsteps back to the place where she fought Cloud that first time. That green sea, flowing all around her, is almost hypnotizing.

"It's nice to see you here."

Terra feels a shiver run through her. What a voice.

She turns slowly to look at him with guarded eyes.

It's been a few weeks, maybe, since they last saw each other. Cloud had managed to beat him back and then they'd just lost track of him.

The time apart, so to speak, has made a difference in Terra's perception of him.

He is even more attractive now.

The part of her brain that was screaming about the gross injustice to Cloud grumbles, disappointed.

The part that wants to jump on Sephiroth and ride him into heaven sighs longingly.

He raises his eyebrows slightly. She wonders which part is most outwardly visible right now.

"...Hello." She says, then immediately squeezes her eyes shut at the sheer lameness of her greeting.

He chuckles, sounding more endearingly amused than mocking.

Just as well. He can think of her as cute and awkwardly charming. That's better than nothing.

"Hello yourself." He replies. "I'm pleased that Cloud's eternal shadow hasn't dogged you today."

"He doesn't know I'm here." She blurts out. "He's traveling with others for now."

"Firion and Tidus?" He asks, smiling in a strange, predatory way. She should be alarmed but instead, she's short of breath.

"Yes." She says, unthinking. In any other circumstance, with any other Chaos warrior, she'd be berating herself for giving up the information.

But she has a feeling he isn't here to exploit her for _that_ kind of knowledge.

Indeed, he moves right past the topic.

"This is the first time we have ever been alone together."

Terra feels a little giddy, another shiver running through her body. "Yes."

"It's as pleasant as I had imagined it would be."

"You were imagining us alone, together?" She breathes.

"I have imagined...a lot of things." He says, voice low and husky. "More than what would be appropriate to say, perhaps."

Well then.

Terra sinks into thought, her own imagination tearing itself free of her control. She has had dreams for a while now. Wild, scandalous dreams. Dreams that had her waking up in the middle of the night damp with sweat and desire.

The fact that he just admitted out loud that he's had those same kinds of thoughts...is gratifying.

She wonders how far he's gone with his fantasies. She’s gone pretty far herself, way past any line that might have been there for her to see and stop. Is he really so proper that he won’t tell her?

Even if he is...maybe she doesn’t want to _hear_ it, after all.

"Then, perhaps, you could...just..." She licks her lips, contemplating the rest of her sentence. She looks directly at him. "You could show me." She finishes, her tone solidifying the last two words into a demand.

Sephiroth's eyes brighten, pupils visibly dilating. He smirks.

* * *

The very next day after she leaves the green sea, she and Onion Knight run into Cloud sans his companions. He's heading in the opposite direction from her and Onion, they learn. Tidus and Firion are not very far behind, but he's still outpaced them.

They decide to sit down and rest and let the two of them catch up.

Cloud, in the middle of starting a fire for tea, finally notices Terra's new scarf.

"Why do you have your cape around your neck?"

Terra gives him a tight smile, eyes a bit wider than necessary. "I wanted to change my look."

Cloud stares for a bit, then shrugs and grins. "You look nice."

Later, after Cloud leaves with his companions, Terra leans over her reflection in a stream and removes the cloth from her neck, pushing her hair out of the way as well.

The mark on her skin is still vibrantly red, showing no indication that it'll fade any time soon.

Sighing irritably, she sits back and rubs at the hickey.

The next time they meet... she'll pay Sephiroth back for this.

Next time.

Despite herself, she ducks her head and smiles.

**End**


End file.
